When The Wolf Howls
by EvieTheDemigod
Summary: When Scott starts his school year he does not expect to be a super fast, sporty were wolf with a hot girl who unbelievably has interest in him. But Scott isn't any ordinary boy he is also a werewolf. With his best friend Stiles by his side, he wants to find out more about the supernatural world. But one thing he defiantly did not see coming was Percy Jackson coming to beacon hills.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Hey Guys So I Thought I Would Start A Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson Crossover. Since This Is My First Time Writing A Fanfiction I Don't Want Any Judging Okay. So Enjoy.**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Scott's POV:**

It is 2 days until school starts and to be honest I am feeling a bit nervous. I have been practicing lacrosse all winter break and my best friend Stiles has been helping me study for the coming school year. Since I am a solid D student I kind of need to get my grades up and since Stiles practically gets A after A and the occasional B he has agreed to help me revise.

I am determined to make the lacrosse team this year because all the chicks dig lacrosse and I wouldn't mind showing up _Jackson Whittemore_ for once, he is such an ass who thinks he is better than everyone else just because his parents are rich and he drives a Porsche. Boy what I wouldn't do to see him get his ass whooped.

 **Stiles POV:**

Lydia… Oh god she's hot.

I was at the grocery store when I saw Lydia walking by with her cute butt. Wait What! So yeah I may have had a crush on her since FORVER! But I have a 10 year plan to make her fall in love with me and trust me one day she will be mine. Wow that sounds creepy.

"Hey Lydia!" I shouted. But she just gave me a quick glance and hurried of. One day, one day.

I got in my Jeep and was drove back home, when I got out of my car I heard voices coming from my dad's police car.

"Yeah we just found a dead body in the wood requesting backup."

Dad started to drive of but stoped when he saw me.

"Did you hear that?" He said.

"Yup." I replied.

"Stiles I don't want you coming out to look for that body ok, no snooping."

I rolled my eyes and told him I wouldn't so he would leave. As soon as he was out of sight I got in my car and speed of to Scott's place.

 **Scott's POV:**

I was making sure that all of my lacrosse equipment was set when I heard a noise coming from outside near the porch. I grabbed my baseball at and went down stair onto the porch, there was an eerie silence and then out of nowhere pops out from the roof hanging upside down like a bat.

"Ahhhhhh!" We both screamed.

"STILES! What the hell are you doing?" I said.

"You went answering your phone, why do you have a bat?" Stiles replied.

"I thought you were a predator"

"A pre- a what, Scott I know it's late, but I got news!" Stiles exclaimed. "I heard a call on the police radio they are bringing in every officer of the police."

"So What?" I asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body!" Stiles smiled, "Nobody knows who murder her they only know that it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"So if they found the body then what are they looking for." I asked Stiles still not getting it.

"That's the best part, they only found half of the body." Stiles smiled mischievously. "We're going."

I got in Stiles' car and we drove to the woods. As we ran through the forest I started to feel an asthma attack coming on. That's when we heard the police coming, we started to sprint away because if we got caught we knew that we would be dead. I started to wheeze, and couldn't breathe. "Stiles wait!" I shouted, but he didn't stop.

Stiles ran to far ahead and ran into his dad, he asked Stiles where I was but he told his father that I didn't come with him Stiles didn't want to get me in trouble to if he could help it. As Stiles and his father left I took a puff from my inhaler. As I was trying to get out of the forest I came across the dead body. I screamed and tried to run away, that's when I heard the wolf howl. Impossible I though there are no wolves in California. The animals started going crazing, I am in a daze and then I saw this thing starts coming towards me, I got up and tried to run away and that's when it bit me.

Even when it bit me I still did not stop running, I only stoped when I arrived home. Then I realized how bad the wound was.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Hey Guys Welcome To Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who is now following this story now. Feel free to leave your reviews down below to give me feedback and new ideas! Thank you Love Ya!**

 **Scott's POV:**

When I got home I went through moms first aid kit and found a bandage to cover the bit mark, since mom is a nurse I have learnt a few ways to treat a wound, the bad thing is that school starts tomorrow. I just hope the wound will clear up in time.

 _Rest_ I thought _I just need rest._ I went down stairs and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge, Pizza yum. I looked up at the clock 2:25 AM it read, _well not exactly a good night's sleep but it will do, I guess._ As I sat the images of the giant figure kept coming back to me, sending chills up my spine.

After I finished the pizza I went upstairs got changed into some more comfortable clothes and hopped into bed. Though whenever I closed my eyes to sleep all I could see where fangs and glowing red eyes.

 **Percy's POV:**

What's up, yes it's me the Percy Jackson back again. Things have changed since you have last heard from me, I have a new sister, her name is Evie. She is the same age as me and not exactly new to Camp Half Blood, she has actually been at camp since she was 7 but remained in Hermes cabin undetermined for 10 years. It was kind of random in a way I mean it was just a normal day and BOM! At breakfast there was a glowing trident hovering over her head. I will admit I had seen her around at camp before but never really took much notice of her.

Evie Arens lives in a town called Beckon Hills she says nothing really happens much around there and it is not very interesting, who knows maybe one day I will visit her there. And um... How do I put this, Evie has a way of… attracting attention. She has blue eyes and platinum blonde hair and big red lips, her skin is slightly tanned. Some boys say that she is very hot, her being my sister and all I don't really say it but, hey.

Anyway it was later in the afternoon when I remembered that Evie was leaving to go to Beacon Hills high School for the school year. I went to say goodbye to her and you know all that stuff, it is a shame I didn't really get to know her this summer you know with all this stuff going on. But anyway after that me and Annabeth decided to go down to the beach for a walk, which is technically against the rules, but hey YOLO, as many of us demigods have learnt, life is short, very, short.

"Percy, I overheard Chiron and Mr D talking about something." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah, what were they talking about?" I replied.

"Something about monsters that were swarming around a town."

"Oh." I said not very impressed.

"Yeah they said that they would be sending out a few demigods to check out the situation." Annabeth said to me with a hint of a smile.

"What." I said, "Do you think it is going to be us?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I mean we are the most experience, they aren't going to send out some newbies, are they? I mean the safety of a whole town is a risk."

I thought about it for a while and then agreed "true, I guess."

Suddenly the screeching of the harpies came from overhead. Me and Annabeth said our quick good byes and sprinted of to our cabins, I darted around the other cabin hoping not to be spotted by the harpies. As I hopped in bed I thought of who they would be sending to the monster infested area.

 **Evie's POV:**

As I sat in the taxi I braced myself for the long journey ahead to beacon hills, my home town. To be honest I can't wait to be back, even though camp is fun, I have great friends and a cool new brother. Nothing compares to home.

The last few weeks of Camp has pretty much been a blur from when I was claimed to when I got in the taxi at Long Island. It will be great to see my sister Anna again and mom. Even though nothing much usually happens at Beacon Hills I feel like this year is going to be different, call me crazy if you want but it is like there is an uncertainty and weird aura as I am coming closer and close to home.

 _That's strange._ I thought to myself the mist is strong around the area of Beacon Hills maybe I was right maybe this year is going to be different.

I felt my stomach curing as I read the sign _Welcome To Beacon Hills!_

 **Thanks guys I promise that I will be updating soon until then watch out for more. When The Wolf Howls.**

 **P.S I have a new poll on my profile be sure to check it out! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

**I Think That I Will Try To Stick To The Teen Wolf Part Of The Story From Now On. From Now On Every Chapter Will Be An Episode In Teen Wolf. And Sorry That I Have Not Been Updating Lately. Sometimes It Is Just Hard To Find Time To Write With School And Everything. I Promise Though I Will Keep Updating, So Don't Go Anywhere!**

 **WOLF MOON: PART 3**

 **Scott's POV:**

I rode up to school on my bike. That's when I heard Jacksons Porsche coming up to the parking spot next to me, I tried to ignore him.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson said. He looked like he was about to say something else but then someone called him from behind so he left glaring at me. I shrugged it off and walked over to where I could see Stiles.

"Ok let's see that thing," Stiles asked, I, knowing that he meant the bite pulled up my tee-shirt a little bit.

"Wow!" Stiles exclaimed trying to touch it but I moved away.

"Yeah it was too dark to see much but I am pretty sure it was a wolf." I replied.

Stiles gave me a puzzled look.

"A wolf bit you, no not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." I said.

"No you didn't." Stiles said giving me the _in the matter of the fact_ look.

"How do know what I heard." I said

"Because California doesn't have wolves." Stiles explained. "For like sixty years."

"Really."

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Well then if you don't believe me about the wolf you are defiantly not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." I said.

Stiles asked if I was kidding but I told him that I wish that I didn't find it because I am defiantly going to have nightmares for months. Stiles always has found an interest in things that involve a mystery.

Stiles kept drooling on about stuff until he said. "This has got to be the best thing that has happened to this town," Then he saw Lydia Martin. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia! You look like you are going to ignore me."

I smiled as Stiles stamped his foot. "This is you're your fault Scott, for dragging me down to your nerd depths." But I just nodded like yeah right. So we kept walking through the school doors.

I was sitting in the classroom when suddenly I heard this deafening loud ringing noise that sounded like I phone ringing. I looked around confused to why the ringing was as loud as I watched a girl all the way out the front of the school, pick up the phone. _She must be knew_ , I guessed because she was sitting outside on a park bench. When she picked up the phone I could hear the convocation she was having with her mom. _Yep, I was right she is knew._ I was wondering why I could her all of these things and why no one else could, when I heard her say that she forgot a pen. She was sitting on a bench next to a girl with blonde hair who looked around the same age. One of the teachers led the two girls in to the school and into our classroom and said.

"Hello everybody these are our two new students Evie and Allison, I hope everybody does their best to make them feel welcome."

The dude walked off.

I decided to test my new hearing when one of the new girls (her name is Allison Argent I think) sat down behind me, I turned around and gave her one of my pens since she was the one who said she had forgot one.

"Thanks." Allison said, only when I turned around did she wonder how I knew she needed one.

The day kind of flew by, classes went by, and when I was at my locker I looked across the room to see Allison across the hall at her locker as well. As I was looking at her she turned around and smiled at me. But that beautiful picture was ruined when Lydia walked up to Allison and started to talk to her about how cute her clothes were. And how Allison was her new best friend. _Great I thought now she is part of Lydia's group._ A girl who was passing by saw them and asked us.

"Can someone tell me how new girl here, has been here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click?"

Before I could answer Stiles replied.

"Because she's hot and beautiful people heard together."

Way to go Stiles real smooth. I listened in to Lydia and Allison's conversation and over heard them talking about a party. I kept listening to their conversation as Stiles and that random girl were still arguing about Lydia's click. Then Lydia dragged Allison of to lacrosse try outs.

 **Evie's POV:**

Yay. Always excited for the first day of school, bullies, b*****s & all that learning. Fun.

I got dressed into my new jeans white tee-shirt and black leather jacket, _decent I guess._ I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I went downstairs to get something to eat, as I was walking past the dining room to the kitchen I saw my mother and sister gossiping about who knows what. I will be honest having a famous actress as a mother sucks & she adores my younger sister Sophie, she's always comparing me to her even though I am older! I personally don't get it, I am a straight A student and I am not going to deny the fact that I do have plenty enough talents. Any way like I care.

After eating I got in my BMW and drove to my prison Beacon Hills High.

When I got there I headed towards the administer office so they could give me my schedule and all that. There was also another girl there as well her name was Allison Argent. She was new to, she just moved from who knows where, I wasn't really listening, hey, it's not my fault I am the one with ADHD here! Yeah she was telling me about her family, how they sell guns and stuff to the police force. Then she asked.

"What does your family do?"

 _Oh Gods, what should I tell her_ , I thought. _I don't exactly want to tell her that my mom is, like a famous actress, I hate all the attention and questions that come from that. Oh gods._

"Uh, well you know that actress Sophia Arens, yeah well she's my mom & my dad is dead." I said in a hurry to reply.

"Oh yeah, that pretty cool your mom being an actress." Allison said.

I just shrugged in reply.

The administrator told us to go sit outside on one of the benches to wait since he had to do something. While Allison and I were sitting outside we didn't really talk much, mostly because Allison was talking to her mom on the phone. She did mention though she had forgot a pen, she asked if I had a spare one, unfortunately for her though I didn't.

When the guy led us into the class room he introduced us and then me and Allison took our seats, Allison sat behind this guy with a crooked jaw and I sat next to her behind a guy with really short hair. I felt the mist get heavier the longer I sat there, the mist was kind of just hanging around the guy with the crooked jaw. _That's strange,_ I thought, _he doesn't seem like a monster. I can't see any of the 'monster' signs. Like scaly legs or anything like that._ I just dropped the case since why the mist was hanging around him just wasn't something I could afford to think about.

It sucked being the new girl. I mean I have lived in Beacon Hills for as long as I could remember, I just have never been to a school before, my mom hired a tutor to teach me things and in the summer Annabeth and some of the other Athena kids would help me go over things because the Athena kids really loved teaching and knowing more than you do.

One of the things I missed most about camp is my best friend Ember. Ember is a daughter of Hephaestus and someone you did not want to mess with. We have been friends ever since she arrived at camp and I had to give her a tour, she is the same age as me, 17. Right now I think I miss her more than ever since I am a total loner her at Beacon Hills High. I know that I will have to make friends eventually, I mean it can't be that hard. Allison got into the popular party without even trying and in a record time of 5 minutes.

For the rest of the day I kind of just did my own thing, you know didn't really talk to anyone, I did hear someone mention lacrosse tryouts so maybe I will go down to that. Since I don't really anything better to do I walked down to the oval to watch tryouts, sat down on the bench and prepared to watch boys do something that I could do in my sleep.

 **Scott's POV:**

I was getting my lacrosse stuff ready when I saw Allison and Lydia sit down on the bleachers. Allison saw me and smiled I halved waved, then coach yelled out.

"MACAWL!"

"Yeah." I said.

"You're in goal." Coach told me. I told him that I had never played, but that didn't really seem to change his mind.

"I know, scoring some shots will boost the boy's confidence, it's the first day back, get them energized! Fired up!

"What about me?" I said.

"Try not to take too many to the head." Coach said as he walked away.

I waked to the goal and mentally prepared myself, because I do know that I am not going to stop any of the goal attempts. I watched the people starting to show up to watch tryouts, more like to watch me fail. Even the new blonde haired girl showed up, her names Evie I am pretty sure. _Great now I will have a bad reputation with both the new girls._ I thought.

I heard the whistle blow, it was strange because it was so loud, I mean it's always loud but this time it pierced my ears. As I am holding my head trying to block out the sound the first person fires their ball at the goal, it flies at me and hits me square in the face. I am knocked to the ground as I hear people laughing at me from all angles. I shrug it off and prepare myself for the next ball, he flings it at me and I catch it with ease, it takes me a moment to realise that I have actually caught it. I feel a smug smile form across my face. I look around to see the looks of astonishment on people's faces, and I could hear Stiles cheering in the background against an eerie silence of wonder. I catch ball after ball, it felt like I had all the time I needed to catch it. Nothing could stop me, I turned in Allison, Lydia and Evie's direction to see them all surprised and a bit impressed, but it didn't matter to me that Lydia or Evie were impressed the only thing that mattered was how Allison thought about me.

That's when I see Jackson pushing everyone behind him and walking to the front of the line, obviously begging for a chance to show me up. I will admit seeing him did get me slightly worried I mean come on none can stop his goals it is almost impossible.

As Jackson charges at me the ball launches out of the net and hurdles towards me. Everyone is watching now staring, anticipating what will happen next, I move to catch the ball and am absolutely shocked when I see the ball weighing down inside the net. I hold up the ball to make it official as everyone starts cheering and Stiles starts squealing like a little girl who has got a new doll.

"THAT"S MY FRIEND!" Stiles yells out facing everyone.

Everyone cheering louder and louder, but all I really notice is the disappointment on Jacksons face and the smile on Allison's.

After school Stiles starts interrogating me about what the hell happened, I decide to take it somewhere a bit more private so we go to the woods.

"I don't know what it was, man, I mean it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." I explain. "And that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things, like what?" Stiles says with a look on his face saying _its official he's gone mad._

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." I say turning around to face Stiles.

"I don't have any mint gum in my poc-," Stiles starts to say as he puts his hand in his jacket pocket, but as he takes his hand out of his pocket he reveals mint gum in his hand. I lift my hand up like _what did I say?_ And turn around to keep walking forward.

"So all this started with a bit?" Stiles asked

"So is it like an infection, it fills my body with adrenaline before I go into shock, or something."

"You know what I think I have heard of this." Stiles says, "It is a specific type of infection, I think it's called lycanthrope."

"What is that is that bad?" I say slightly worried.

"Oh yeah it's the worst." Stiles says, "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" I say now slightly confused.

"Yeah on the night of a full moon." Stiles smirks and howls.

I push him and slowly start to walk away, I mean I thought he was serious!

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" I say

"I know you're a werewolf." Stiles jokes, but then he see the worried look on my face.

Stiles tells me that he is kidding and for the best we drop the subject of werewolves. While we are in the forest we decide to look for the body and find my inhaler that I dropped.

"I swear this was it," I said, "I saw the body the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." I bent down searching through the leaves looking for my inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler," I said, "those things are like eighty bucks."

I bent down still searching for my inhaler when Stiles taps my shoulder, I turn around and stand up. That's when I see a shadowy figure standing there watching us. He had pale skin, black hair, a leather jacket and a look that said don't mess with me. He slowly started his walk toward us, Stiles had a look on his face that said, _well we are in deep s**t._

"What are you doing here?" The figure said, Stiles put his hand through what little hair he had.

"Huh?" The dude said getting more impatient by our hesitation. "This is private property!"

"Uh, sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something." I said trying to reason with the guy. That's when he puts his hand inside of his pocket, pulls something out tossed it towards me. I catch it, look down in my hand and see that it is my inhaler. With that the guy turns away and walks off. I kinda shrugged the incident off and told Stiles that I need to go to work. He gave me a frustrated look.

"Dude! Do you know who that is?" Stiles asks me wide eyed. "That's Derek Hale, he's only like a few years older than us. His family, they all burned to death in a fire a few years ago."

Stiles and I just decide to get the hell out of there. I go to my job at the animal clinic, it was a pretty good job, good pay and Deaton is really good boss. As I am walking towards the door to flip the sign over to 'closed' I wonder about my bite, so after I close the clinic, I get some aesthetic and head to the bathroom. I pull my shirt up and start to pull the patch that is covering my wound. To my shock there is actually no wound there at all nothing, it is completely healed. To be honest I don't know what to think I mean it's a miracle that's it's healed already. I decide to think about it later since I really need to finish up my chores so I can leave for home.

As I drag the cat food in to feed the cats, they all start hissing and scratching violently at me. It's like they had all gone mad, the cages were rattling and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

Then I hear a hurried knock at the door. It's Allison. I open the door, and that's when Allison starts babbling and crying on about how she never saw it and how she only took her eyes off the road for a split second. When I calm her down enough I ask her what happened. She tells me that she hit a dog that was crossing the road. I nod and tell her to bring it inside. When I put the dog on the examining table I say.

"It's leg seems that the leg is broken, I have seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I could do it myself and then give it a pain killer, for now." I look over to see Allison shivering, feeling sorry for her I say, "I, uh, have a shirt in my bag." Attempting a smile.

"Oh I don't want to trouble you." Allison says smiling, she looks cute when she does that.

I ignore her and give her one of my dry shirts from my bag. Allison smiles a thanks and walks out to put it on where I could see her through the door window. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it, she's hot. I looked back at the dog which was on the table and it gave me a knowing/judging look.

"What?" The dog winced and lied back down. I had finished the cast and Allison was now coming back in.

"Thanks for doing this," Allison gratefully mentions. "I feel really stupid."

"How come."

"I don't know maybe because I freaked out like a total girl." Allison said shyly looking down at the ground.

"Well, you are a girl." I said wondering why freaking out is such a problem.

"I freaked out like a girly girl and I am not a girly girl." Allison said with conviction. Allison is pretty cool I mean she's pretty, smart and tough in her own way.

"Well she's gonna live and I even think she'll let you pet her now."

"Nah." Allison sighed and shook her head.

"Come on you don't want her to sue?" I reasoned. Giving in Allison bent over and patted the dog.

"See she likes you." I brushed an eye lash of her cheek. After I put the cast on the dog Allison drove me home as a thank you.

"So, I was wondering, I mean is it really family night on Friday. Or do you think that maybe you would like to go to that party with me?" I said cautiously.

"Family night wasn't a total lie." Allison said and I kind of lost some hope.

"So will you go with me?"

Allison nodded and I gave myself a metal high five. As I went to sleep I could only think of how elated I was that Allison said ' _yes_ '.

That morning. I dreamt/actually was running through the forest chasing a dark shape that's when I jumped over a fence and landed in someone's pool, but the thing is I was actually in someone's pool. Today at school I was sorting out all of my lacrosse stuff when Jackson came up to me.

"Ok, little man why don't you tell me where you're getting you're juice." He interrogated. "Where are you getting you juice?"

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." I replied slightly confused.

"You're going to tell me exactly what it is that you're on and who you're buying it from. Because there is no way in hell you are out there kicking ass like that on the field without some sort of chemical boost!" Jackson ranted. That's when it hit me _oh he means steroids, that makes more sense._

"Oh you mean Steroids!" I exclaimed with sudden realisation. "Are you on Steroids?"

That's when Jackson smashed me up against the locker yelling "WHAT THE HELL MACAWL! I confused as hell stood my ground.

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know!" I yelled going into state of hysterics. "WELL SO WOULD I! BECAUSEI CAN SEE, HEAR AND SMELL THINGS THAT I SHOULD"NT BE ABLE TO SEE, HEAR AND SMELL! I DO THINGS THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! I AM SLEEP WALKING THREE MILES INTO THE WOODS AND I'M FREAKIN SCARED BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND!" In those words I let out the anger and confusion that has been building up inside me for the past while.

"You think you're funny, don't you Macawl?" Jackson comes up close and speaks in a voice that is quiet but deadly. "I know you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes!" Jackson Hits the locker next to me and struts off. I breathe a sigh of relief and head out to lacrosse.

"SCOTT! Scott!" I hear Stiles voice calling me from behind.

"Can you wait I am playing in the first elimination, ok."

"Just hold on ok. I overheard my dad on the phone, the analysis came back from the lab in L.A, and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" I noticed that Stiles was desperately trying to tell me something but I didn't have time, the eliminations were starting.

"Stiles, I got to go"

"Wait, Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" As I ran onto the field I heard Stiles mutter something else that I could not quite make out but I think he said. "It was a wolf." But that's impossible he said so himself that it was impossible. I was forced to push it out of my mind as the coach blew his whistle.

"Ok let's bring it in! COME ON!"

I say Allison in the crowd and I waved in her direction, Allison smiled and waved back.

"Got a question Macawl?" Coach inquired.

"Uh, no."

"You raised your hand." _Crap busted_ I thought to myself.

"Oh no I was just, uh, sorry." Then coach began his lecture.

"Ok you know how this goes, if you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut then you _play._ You're parents are proud, your girlfriend loves yah! Everything else is cream cheese. Now get out there AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

 _God, like it's going to be that easy I thought._ But never the less everyone cheered like they thought it was going to be a piece of cake getting into a team with a coach this tough. First we split into two teams and played against each other, that's when the ball landed in my net _oh crap._ I started my run dodging a player and then having Jackson slamming into me forcing my body feel the wraith of gravity. I gritted my teeth and got straight back up, I'm going to give the shit a piece of his own medicine. As we restarted my and Jackson were face to face preparing to fight for the ball. Surprisingly I had the ball faster than you could say _Jacksons A Jerk._ This time dodging player after player, nothing could stand in my way this was my time to shine. Flipping, spinning all that when I was finally in front of the goal with an obviously easy shot, when I shot it went straight into the net. Then I heard the cheering.

 **Stiles POV:**

Oh. My. God.

Now I was positive that there was something wrong with Scott. I mean none can suddenly become a lacrosse hero overnight.

"MACAWL! Get over here." The coach yelled. _Great_ I thought _now he's positively stuffed._ "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you doing trying out for the gymnastics team?" Scott shook his head. "WELL . . !"

"I don't know." I could see Scott struggling to find the words. "I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot, and guess what, you're starting, buddy. You're in first line. COME ON!" Coach yelled the last part and that's when it finally hit me. Scott made first line, he's actually gonna play. I know that I should have been happy for him but if he was really a werewolf, well then, this was bad, very bad.

That night I did heaps of research on lycaon and werewolves o know that before it was just supposed to be a joke but now I am not so sure, I mean all of the sings are there and now I just need to prove it to Scott. In my searching I found wolfs bane, a substance deadly the werewolves it makes them show their true colours and eventually kill them. _Maybe I could use that to prove of what he is._ But I knew that was stupid, if he goes crazy he might hurt me or get himself killed. I didn't just use the internet I also used a range of old books, they all told me the same things and all told me that Scott was a werewolf. With every bit of information I found, I printed it off to show Scott. Until I had so much stuff my whole room was covered in it.

A loud knock came from my door. It startled me and I jumped out of fright. I opened the door and to my relief it was Scott, the werewolf himself.

"Get in, you gotta see this." I said. "I've been up all night reading websites, books." I explained.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott chuckled.

I, who was still spinning around in my chair turned to face Scott.

"A lot, but it doesn't matter. Ok just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body, did they find out who did it." Scott asked me.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"They guy in the woods?" Scott asked sounding slightly interested.

"Yes but that's not it ok."

I could see that Scott was getting more impatient at the minute.

"What then?" He asked.

"Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore, the wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading, do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked Scott this directly because I wanted him to actually think about it.

"Should, I?"

I leaped up from my chair.

"It's a signal, when a wolfs alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of em'!" I finally breathed after that long explanation willing that Scott would read my mind and finally understand.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No," I looked up at Scott wondering how I should say this, "Werewolves."

Scott looked up at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you seriously wasting my time one this!" Scott looked like he was about to explode. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour?"

He started to leave but then I stopped him.

"No Scott, I saw you on the field today, okay. What you did wasn't just amazing it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott shrugged trying to move past me.

"You made an incredible shot! I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just do that suddenly overnight. You don't even need your inhaler anymore." I said trying to reason with him.

"Ok, look we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"NO! Not tomorrow the full moon is tonight!" Now I was starting to get desperate.

I noticed Scott starting to get angry, normally that wasn't a problem, but a werewolf getting angry must not be a pretty sight.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl, who I can't even believe even wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm just trying to help you Scott." I told him. "You're cursed Scott. You know it's not just the full moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak."

"Blood lust?" Scott asked.

"You're urge to kill." I explained.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott glared at me.

I got out a book and started reading _the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse._ I stopped reading and turned to face Scott with a triumphant look on my face.

"Alright! I haven't seen anybody raise your pulse more than Allison does, you gotta cancel this date." I pushed past him to try and find his phone to cancel his date, which may have been the wrong move, since he is an angry werewolf volcano ready to explode.

"I'm gonna call her right now." I said, I could hear Scott cries in protest but I wasn't listening.

"NO, GIVE IT TO ME!" Scott smashed me up against the wall, his fish ready to smash right into my face. He turned around and through my chair across the room. _I knew it,_ it thought.

"I'm sorry." Scott kept muttering as he left my room and drove off.

 _Crap._

When I picked up my chair I could plainly see giant claw marks on the back, where Scott lost control.

 **Evie's POV:**

I can't help it I'm a curious person.

That's my excuse to following Scott to the party. Ever since the first elimination on lacrosse I knew there was something up, no regular mortal is _that_ good. Beside it's not like I'm stalking him, well actually it is, but it's only because I want answers.

Tonight's the Full Moon, the full moon is when most mythological and magical things are forced to show their true colours, I don't know the hell why, I only know the full moon is when I am going to get my answers. Everyone has secrets and I'm just the kind of person who needs to know them.

As you all may know I am a daughter of Poseidon, one of the three most powerful gods. I have all the regular powers. I can control water, breathe under it and create hurricanes. But I can also do other things as well. I was born with extra gifts as you may be able to call them, just like Frank I am able to change into any animal at will, I mean I know that I can change into _any_ animal even though I never do. The only animals I ever really change into are, a wolf (Because they are awesome) and a falcon, just because during battle it is sometimes good to get an aril view. Father believes that Zeus cursed me with this power so that my smell would be easier to find by monsters so I had more chance of being found and killed. Thanks Zeus, I guess.

And I can do one more thing, which apparently only daughters of Poseidon can do, not the sons which explains why Percy can't do it. You know sirens, how they sing and kind of entrance people, well I can kind of do that except when I sing I can control people's actions/entrance them. Again, this isn't my fault.

It's a lot to take in I know, but hey, I can't help it that I've been cursed and am a natural freak.

Anyway back to the story.

I technically wasn't following him since I was already at the party when he got there, so stalker, I don't think so. Really I knew I stood out like a sore thumb, I was just kinda hanging around the punch bowl, like when I was younger and we would go to parties and I would just awkwardly follow my mom the whole time.

It was then I noticed that I wasn't the only one watching Scott. When I glanced over at the fire I saw a shadowy figure standing behind it, eyes on Scott. And I wasn't the only one that noticed Scott had as well. Scott kinda glared in his direction and I thought _yeah right like that's gonna help you_. I knew suddenly that my hunch had now become fact. If this random guy was watching Scott as well something had to be up.

As I heard Allison asking Scott what was wrong I thought, _oh sweetie if only you knew._ Mortals annoy me in that way, so clueless.

Then suddenly in an instant the guy was gone and I was left wondering how long until the full moon had its effect.

Allison and Scott started dancing and I started feeling sick. Seriously I mean I didn't come to this stupid party just to watch him get all friendly with Allison. Like seriously could he like change into some sort of monster already, this was getting boring. They danced and danced for what seemed like hours until finally Scott gripped Allison's back really tightly, and not like a ' _I'm gonna grope your ass'_ kinda of way but more of a _'I'm gonna rip out your spinal cord and shove it down your throat'_ kind of way.

 _Yes_ I gave myself a mental high five and did a little fist pump.

After ages and ages of waiting something interesting is going to happen and I will know the truth. I started to move over there just in case Scott made a dash for it or I had to casually intervene. That's when I saw Scott start to weirdly spaz out, like he was all randomly flinching and stuff. I saw Scott excuse himself and start to walk in the direction of the house, I followed him watching him fight the urge to lose control. As Scott went upstairs everyone was asking him if he was ok so it was easy for me to blend in all I had to do was pretend to be worried about him and people just let me through. He was obviously struggling as he walked to his car, whatever he may be he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Scott speed off in his car and since after all the pain of having to be at a party, I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I got in my car following Scott from a distance so he wouldn't get suspicious. I stopped a bit down the road from Scott's house and got out, I know that by know this is probably sounding really creepy and you probably think I have issues. But the thing is I do have issues ADHD and Dyslexia to be exact. And I have my rights, there could be something seriously wrong with Scott.

I kind of stood outside my car wondering what I should do next, since he had gone inside I couldn't exactly follow him, could I? I looked behind me and I could see the moon, then Stiles' jeep came into view racing towards Scott's house, he didn't even notice that I was there. Stiles ran through the front door and up to Scott's room. I could her Stiles' protests to let him in, but Scott wouldn't allow it.

Then it hit me _werewolf_ that is what Scott is, it all made sense now.

I was considering just going home when.

CRASH!

Scott exploded out of his window and started racing into the woods, but like a fox to a rabbit I was chasing him, I know that he is a werewolf and they are supernaturally fast, but surprisingly I was keeping up with him fairly easily. I made sure to keep a fair way away, I didn't really want to get mauled by werewolves.

Scott was running but then he suddenly stopped and I could see something hanging from a tree branch that looked like Allison's jacket. Scott's head turned around and I was forced to hide behind a tree. _Wait a minute_ I thought _I'm a demigod I don't have to do all this sneaking around._

To avoid being seen I quickly changed into a peregrine falcon and flew of the ground onto one of the trees branches. _Thanks Zeus,_ I thought to myself and if falcons could smirk I would have been.

"Where Is She?!" Scott asked the darkness.

"She's safe, from you." Came the reply. That's when the same person that was watching Scott at the party ran up behind Scott and jumped him. The guy pushed him up against a tree and told him to be quiet. His eyes searched the trees looking for gods know what.

"Too late, they know we're here run!" The guy said as he speed of into the darkness.

Scott started to run but then a blinding light appeared in front of him and he was forced to stop. That's when an arrow pierced him in the arm and I saw three men holding crossbows appear from the darkness. But then the other werewolf dude was back and he threw the guys with the guns and crossbows behind him and pulled the arrow out of Scott's arm so they could both run away. I took flight to keep up with them staying around the high branched in case of an emergency landing. The two of them kept running for like two miles until they finally stopped and I could take a dam break.

"What are they?" Scott asked.

The guy, who I thinks name is Derek turned around. "Hunters, they have been hunting us for centuries." He explained.

"US?!" Scott yelled. "YOU MEAN YOU, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Is it really so bad Scott, that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than every other human could hope." Derek started his lecture and I thought _well then he certainly hasn't heard of demigods then. Because I was keeping up with Scott just fine._

"The bites a gift." Derek finished.

"Well I don't want it." Scott snarled.

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it."

Derek walked off and left Scott sitting there in the middle of the woods. I flew of deciding that was enough werewolf crap for one day.

The next day when I was well and human again I was wondering if I should mention me knowing about the whole werewolf thing, but then I thought Nah.

At the end of the day I saw Scott bidding Allison farewell. But as Allison's dad stepped out of the car I knew that there was one thing me and Scott both noticed, Allison's dad was a hunter and that Scott and Allison's relationship was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **Thanks guys I know that the whole 'Part' thing must have been annoying but trust me, from now on I am will only do the full chapters. No more 'parts'.**

 **Until next time love blue. And be a Persassian!**


End file.
